Mitama Magahara
Mitama Magahara, known in life as Sugawara no Michizane is a former vengeful spirit, now a divine spirit, who was invited to Gensokyo by Kanako to assist in her plan of revolutionizing Gensokyo's energy. Possessing her power over electricity in life, she sought to unite Japan through her genius and supernatural powers. Her ambition lead to her assassinating many of her old colleagues, who had stained their hands with the might of the Oni, ultimately leading to her own death. However, she became a vengeful spirit after death, and then, a divine spirit, known as Lord Tenjin. In Gensokyo, she was reunited with her old beloved Tobiume tree, An Yaezaki, and sought to channel enough energy to harness a warp drive and escape Gensokyo with her to Dazaifu, where they could live together in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Expert Archer, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Death Manipulation (Can call forth and induce death), Electricity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation with the Tobiume tree (She converted the Tobiume tree into a warp drive device that functions by warping space), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Teleportation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to other gods, such as Kanako, was said by Utsuho to have power on her level, and is likely at least comparable to Yamata no Yato, who created and transformed into the constellation Ophiuchus. The energy gathered by the Tobiume tree would've destroyed all of Gensokyo if released). Speed: Massively FTL+ (She can keep up with the likes of Reimu and Marisa), Omnipresent in her true form (Gods exist as ideas that spread themselves across all of existence without end). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Low Multiversal with the Tobiume tree (By warping space, it would create a warp portal allowing it to depart Gensokyo and arrive in the Outside World). Standard Equipment: Her bow, Raishoudou. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Referring to herself as a prodigy and a jack-of-all-trades, Mitama is a goddess of technological innovation and an incredibly intelligent scholar who researched warp drive theory and converted the Tobiume tree into a teleportation device that operated on warp theory. She also used this tree to gather high amounts of energy to create an energy revolution in Gensokyo. In life, she was able to secretly eliminate her rivals and opponents and was able to expertly recognize the influence of the Oni. Weaknesses: None notable. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Oyasu Milka's Pages Category:Touhou Project Category:Mystical Power Plant Category:Abstract Entities Category:Bow Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Scientists Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4